Hokage High School Ground Zero
by Max Doe
Summary: In Hokage High School, students judge one another by ones fighting abilities. Whoever gains control over all five classes are crown Hokage. Twenty years since a girl attend the school as Haruno Sakura will help one boy achieve his dream of being Hokage.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't kill me. I just have an imagination about crazy stuff and this is one of them. If you see italics that means their thinking in there head. This is an AU story.

Full Summary: In Hokage High School, students judge one another by ones fighting abilities. Whoever gains control over all five classes are crown Hokage. Only a rare few have gain this title in the past as this drive the boys in Hokage High to gain it as there dream. However, this year at Hokage High a new student changes things around. It's been twenty years since a girl attend the school as Haruno Sakura will learn the hard knocks of Hokage high and help one boy achieve his dream of being Hokage.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Girl Meets Boys Part 1**

The bold, strong and confident leader of class 2-D confronted the new student in his class that he didn't approve this person's attitude towards him. This person looked down on him and he didn't accept it. It took him a year to gain his position in this hell of a school he attends and he will not let a new student trash talk in his face thinking there high and mighty then him. He lives by his fist and will die by them too. He will not let anybody conquer over him as long as he breathes in this world.

"Who are you to deny my date?!" The blond hair boy shouted known by his classmate as Uzumaki Naruto, their ring leader. "You're in my classroom. Don't think you're high and mighty in here new girl. The only way you survive in this school is by our protection. I suggest you show us some respect."

Eyes stern and unaffected by his words, the pink hair new girl looked at him.

"I don't bow down to anybody! You're just a sorry excuse for a man who shouldn't be called one to force a girl to date you. If you want a date then you'll have to fight me for it." She forcefully told him.

Clenching his fist and frustrated by her words, Naruto kicked the desk next to her from her comment. The power behind the kick made it slide across the classroom, as the other boys in the room moved out the way quickly as it hit the wall, causing a loud bang. The boys in the room looked at there leader as he was fuming. His temper was always a problem and this new girl just pushed his buttons.

Naruto stepped in front of the new girl closing the gap between them. "Don't tempt me."

"Girls go first in battle, so take the first hit." She told him not moving from her position feeling his aggression towards her.

Cracking his right fist, this girl pissed him off. "You'll pay for that remark!"

Naruto pulled back his right arm, ready to give this girl the true hard knocks of attending his school the hard way. Emerald eyes watch the fist coming at her, but she didn't flinch and stood her ground. This boy has no idea how deadly she was. Called a monster in her other schools she past attended, Haruno Sakura wondered how she got herself into this.

* * *

_Three days Earlier_

In a trashed alley, tied up to a broken gate lying on the side of the building, a small Labrador Retriever puppy was being tormented by six thug teenagers throwing rocks at it. Painted with red spray paint on the side of it belly of a bullseye, the puppy huddled together shaking in fear as he had nowhere of an escape route. He whimpered hoping for the boys to stop there attack on him but it only made things worse.

"Shut up you worthless shit!" One boy yelled out, the leader of the pack and threw a rock at the puppy. The rock hit dead on as the puppy whimpered louder as it echoed throughout the alley.

"HA! Bullseye! You assess beat that." The leader said as he laughed at his accomplishment. His friends around him started to laugh devilishly not caring for there actions against a defenseless puppy.

"Stop it!"

The boys heard a voice and then looked in the east direction at the entrance of the alley. The leader moved two of his friends out of the way and stepped in front of his crew. He spit out of his mouth as somebody had the heart to tell him what to do.

"What you say, little girl?" The leader said looking at the girl in front of him.

Scornfully glaring at him of his coward actions against a defenseless animal, Haruno Sakura stepped forward and gripped her fist. She hated boys that didn't know the meaning of a fair fight.

"I didn't stutter and I don't like to repeat myself." Sakura said boldly.

The leader looked at this girl in front of him and started to laugh.

"Excuse me, your highness." He sarcastically said.

The other boys started to laugh of their leader comment as they were not afraid of her threaten words. The leader started to walk over to her direction looking over the girl fatigue in his mind. She was a looker and even better with her angered expression on her face. He was getting some ideas of what he could do with somebody like her by his side.

"Little girls should mind their own business…," said the leader and then smirked. He stood inches away from her face. "Or maybe you should pay the price for interrupting our fun. How about a date with me for the trouble, huh? It's either that or we'll silence you another way."

All the young boys looked at her greedy like hungry wolves of a few things they would like to do with her. Sakura just wanted to get this over with but she needed a distraction first to implement her plan. Sakura expression turn light hearted as she smiled at the boys delightful.

"Maybe I should go on a date with you." Sakura said.

"R-R-Really?" The leader looked at her surprised as it was that easy. He laughed and placed his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura eyes looked at the hand of the leader that was touching her body. Rage build up inside her that was ready to erupt from it's confinement inside of her. She hated people touching her without her permission, especially low life scum.

Unknowing of her changed expression; the leader was laughing and looking at his friends. "See boys…show a girl some authority and she will do anything you say."

"Did…I ask you to touch me?" Sakura said in a low demonic voice as her focus was still on the hand touching her shoulder.

"Huh?" The leader looked down at the pink hair girl puzzled.

"I don't like to repeat myself!" Sakura shouted.

Taking action quickly as her rage couldn't be controlled anymore; Sakura shoved her elbow back and struck the leader in stomach. The leader hunched over feeling the blow to his chest as spit came out of his mouth. He stumbled back holding his chest and then looked at the girl in front of him. He eyes widen looking at the insane eyes of a monster. Sakura gave him a powerful front kick to his chest. The force of the kick sent him backwards a couple of meters and slammed his body against a dumpster.

In shock, the other teenage boys looked at her as this girl wasn't normal. They looked at there leader on the ground unconscious and then at her unsure what to do.

"You all are nothing but trash." Sakura said and then turned around to look at his lackeys afraid of her presence. She cracked her knuckles getting ready for the fight to begin.

"G-G-Get her!" One of the boys stuttered out afraid. His words commanded the rest of the crew to follow his orders.

One boy came at her and swung a punch at her. Sakura ducked as it missed her. She quickly punched the boy on the right side of his stomach and then another to his left. Her two punches stunned the boy's actions as he felt the full force from those two blows. Sakura took his arm and threw him over her as he landed on the ground on his back. Without any mercy, she lifted her leg and stomped on his chest with her sneaker.

Another boy was about to punch her but she struck first and gave him a mighty punch to the face. He fell to the ground immediately. She grabbed another boys arm and twisted it behind him. She leaned his body forward and kneed him in the face. Blood squirted out of his nose as she busted it. He fell to the ground holding his nose in pain trying to stop the bleeding.

Shock by his friends being disabled by this girl, the boy took out his pocket knife. He came at her but Sakura was not intimidated by his weapon stepped to the side as he missed her. She jumped in the air and gave the boy a high kick to the side of his face. The boy slammed into the wall knocking himself out cold as his body slid down the wall and onto the ground.

Last man standing, the one that told his friends to attack, was all alone in front of this girl who he thought wasn't a girl at all but a monster. He charged at her but Sakura gave him a side knee kick to the chest as it landed dead on. The boy hunched over in pain and stumbled backwards to the ground unable to get up.

Sakura looked at the fallen wannabe thug boys and then looked at the puppy tied to the broken gate.

"Shhh…it's okay." Sakura said in a kind voice to calm down the puppy's fear. "They won't hurt you anymore."

The puppy began to trust her and let her untie the rope around his body.

A small pipe struck the back of Sakura's head as she fell to the ground. She looked up dizzy and woozy from that hit as her vision became a blur.

"Little bitch!" The leader of the thug boys said breathing heavily. He looked at the girl on the ground as she didn't look like the monster she was before. The leader threw the pipe to the side and smiled devilishly as he wanted this girl even more. He bent down and grabbed Sakura's blue jacket collar.

"I'll make you into a real woman by the end of today." His eyes widen with excitement.

His actions paused as he felt a gush of wind behind him as the loose paper in the alley started to levitate into the air from the coming wind. His eyes widen in fear feeling a killing presence behind him. He saw a shadow bearing down upon him as it blocked the sun that came into the entrance of the alleyway. Shaking, he slowly turned around.

"W-Who are you?" He asked the person behind him.

A powerful kick hit him in the chest that sent him ten feet back, rolling backwards like a bowling ball. He smashed into the back of the alley wall completely unconscious.

Still dizzy from that last hit as her vision wasn't clear, Sakura felt somebody above her. She couldn't get a clear look of the person's face as the sun blocked her view to see him over her. She caught a glance at the person's clothing as she knew it was a boy by his masculine body structure and also a school student.

The boy bent down and gently touched her cheek checking if she was okay.

"W-Who…are you?" Sakura asked still out of it.

The boy heard sirens of cops nearby. He glanced down at the girl one last time and then ran away out of the alley.

Sakura heard footsteps running away from her as she touched her head. Her vision was coming back to her as she cursed to herself of her carelessness. She should have beaten the crap out of the leader first. She didn't think he was that much. A miscalculation she will not over look again.

The puppy that she freed came over to her and licked her face. He barked happy that she was okay. Sakura smiled at her new friend and sit up from the ground.

"I guess you're coming with me," She picked him up disgusted that those thugs spray painted on him. "I hope my brothers let me keep you."

She started to walk out from the alley rubbing the head of her new pet.

* * *

Lazy on a couch watching a samurai movie, eyes glanced at his younger sister entering the house. He watched her take off her shoes, placed her slippers on and walk towards him. However, he noticed something in her arms that was not to his liking.

"Don't bring dirty things into the house. Dirty things should be left outside." Zabuza said harshly in his rugged voice.

Sakura looked at her fourth older brother Momochi Zabuza the most violent one out of the family. She didn't understand him bandaging most of his face up. He reminded her of a ninja from a TV show she once saw.

"He has nowhere to go and plus I saved him." She said and petted his head. She looked at her brother curious and then realized the time on her wrist watch. "Why are you home anyway? Don't you have to teach Kendo class today?"

Zabuza looked back at his movie. "So. Kids should stay in there place and stay out of grown folks business."

Sakura ignored his rude comment as he was always talk like this to her. "Hmph. You're more of a freeloader while the others are working for a living."

"Go play with your doll set." He snapped at her.

"The only dolls I have are G.I. Joe's." Sakura replied back as her room looked more of a boy's room than a girl because of her brothers up bringing.

"It was to teach you war at a young age." Zabuza said.

"Whatever." Sakura started to walk away wondering what brother would teach there sister about war. Ignoring him, she started to make her way up the steps to go clean up her new puppy.

"Sakura wait." Zabuza said as she stopped.

He went over to a big long black box next to the TV, bent down and opened it. Holding up on a mini stand, his favorite partner in crime never looked so sweet every time he glanced at it. He picked up his huge head cleaving sword and lifted it over his shoulder.

"Who hit you, Sakura?" Zabuza asked with sinister eyes to kill. He noticed that she was in a fight and smelt blood on her body

"Huh?" Then Sakura eyes widen that he brought out that big sword that he hasn't used for quite some time. She forgot about it for a second how protective he was over her and sometimes he just wanted to smash people heads in for the thrill of it. The only one that can control him properly was her eldest brother.

"W-W-What are you trying to do? Go to jail for murder." Sakura asked her insane brother.

Zabuza pulled down the bandages over his mouth showing his razor sharp teeth. Sakura wished he went to the Dentist to fix those things to look presentable to society.

"Nobody hits my little sister and lives to breathe air in this world. Once I'm done with the little shit, the police will fear my power as I will destroy them too." He said in a threaten voice.

Sakura sighed as he loved taking things overboard. "Please put the sword away. If Hashirama-oniisan finds out you're in jail again because of me, I'll be in trouble with you. You will only make the problem worse."

Sakura smiled as she replayed the event in her mind of her savor. "Don't worry. I'm okay."

Zabuza looked at her curious. "What's with the smile?"

"Stay in a grownups place Onissan." She smirked as her brother gave her an irritated look.

In the bathroom, Sakura was washing her new puppy in the bathtub trying to get out the red spray paint on his body. She smiled as she thought of her savor as the puppy was looking at her and barked.

"I wish you could talk," said Sakura. "Then you can give me a better description of who saved me. He's probably a cool guy, honest, just, and helps out the weak, like Superman. I wish I could meet him."

Sakura placed her elbow on the side of the tub and her hand under her chin. She looked at the wall deep in thought of how she was going to meet him.

"If I only knew how," she continued. "But I don't have a clue. Sakura, stop it. You have to get serious. What if this is a sign from the Gods that he was meant to save me to become my future husband. This could be it. The Gods will bless me with my first boyfriend this time."

She felt jubilantly about the whole idea and was even more determined then before. The puppy felt her excitement and started to bark.

After getting her new pet fixed up and freshen, she took a step back from her masterpiece. He looked even more adorable. Looking at his image, she knew he was missing something. She went out of the bathroom for a second and then came back in. Normal girls would put a ribbon or a barite on their pet but Sakura took out a red bandana and wrapped it around the puppy's next. Imprinted on the bandana was a white circle on it as it read ANBU in kanji.

"Perfect. Now you look tuff. Anybody mess with you bit the crap out of them." Sakura smiled dancing around like a boxer.

The puppy barked at her not understanding a thing she said but her hand gestures was funny to him.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom as the puppy was freely able to move around the house but he stood by her side just in case. She looked on a wall and smiled at a picture in a frame. She was admiring it as it was her six brothers when they were teenagers in there school uniforms at there favorite restaurant. They looked happy and full of life even though they had scratch marks and band-aids on their face probably in a fight before the picture was taken, she thought.

Her eyes looked at the picture curious as she just realized something. It was her brothers' school uniforms that caught her attention. Her eyes widen surprised and in disbelief.

"It can't be," Sakura stared at the picture in shock. "He's from that school…Hokage High School. N-No way…my future husband belongs there?"

She looked at the uniforms her brothers are wearing again. She cursed to herself of her dream becoming a wife was over. She will be barren for the rest of her life and her family name will seize to exist because of her. Her eldest brother will blame her for her burden on the family and disown her. She bit her nails in fear as the Gods were laughing at her. She got a hold of herself as it wasn't over yet. If he was in that school, she will find him, even if she had to sacrifice her body to do it.

* * *

Eating dinner in her house was mayhem as each of her brothers was on alert always trying to take each others food. Sakura's brothers always told her when she was younger 'Fight for your food in this house or perish into oblivion'. Sakura gave a weary look as they haven't grown up at all since they were children.

"Your cooking is very good today, Sakura," said Hashirama to her younger sister. "You'll make a husband proud one day."

Sakura looked at her brother who was the eldest of them all, named Senju Hashirama. They all look up to him for leadership as he takes care of everybody in the family. He works for the Bureau Investigations for the Japanese police department.

"Really?" Sakura scratched her head sheepishly embarrassed by her brother's comment.

One eye shifted over to his younger sister and looked at her curiously. The white hair, aloof fifth older brother in the family named Hatake Kakashi, knew that when Sakura made food like this she wanted something or she found a crush on a boy. He wore a black mask over his mouth and a black eye match over his left eye from an accident a few years back. In his hand, he was reading he favorite Ichi Ichi Paradise book as he flipped a page.

"The power of youth is with you! Is it a boyfriend?" The energetic and over dramatic youngest brother Maito Gai asked.

"A boyfriend?" Sakura felt embarrassed as sweat came down her face looking at Gai who was seating next to her. "No. Who would go out with me?" Sakura laughed it off.

"Don't kid us little sister." Gai slapped his sister on the back as Sakura tensed up. That hit really hurt her as he is the world champion in the sport of Mai Tai fighting. His moves can kill a person with just one hit.

"That's good you found somebody, Sakura. You just turned sixteen years old now so it's okay for girls to be interested into boys." The second eldest brother said named, Namikaze Minato. He was Hashirama's second in-command when he wasn't around the house to keep the others in check. He is a business man working at a big cooperation as a lawyer.

"He's not in a gang or anything?" asked the third eldest brother name Morino Ibiki. Ibiki works with Hashirama on the police force. His facial scars on his face are his battle scars of his job. He takes his job seriously for the safety of his country.

"I'll kill him." Zabuza stated out of the blue.

Sakura white eyes appeared as Zabuza had his big sword in his hand ready to wipe out this boy's existent.

"Why can't you be like the others and stop wanting to kill people?!" Sakura asked and then looked at Ibiki. "He's not in a gang or anything like that."

Sakura second guess her answer about him being in a gang. If he was from _that_ school then he's probably already in one. She felt sadden as her hero was slipping away from her grasp

"Stop teasing her you guys," said Hashirama defending her. "Sakura is growing up before our eyes. Zabuza put the sword away. We can't beat up everybody that talk to Sakura like in the old days."

"And your point?" Zabuza asked not getting what he is saying.

Sakura smirked remembering the old days when her brothers were still in high school. She thought that school wasn't all that bad if they came out okay with good jobs. Then she finally blurted out while the brothers were having a conversation with one another about her lifestyle.

"I want to attend Hokage High School this year." Sakura said looking down at the table.

The whole house became silent as all six brothers looked at her surprised and in shock. Two minutes have passed, nobody said anything still with the same look on there face. Then five minutes of silence passed as Sakura thought they were being childish at the point.

"Well…you see…since I got kick out of my last school for fighting, I'll blend right in at Hokage High School like you guys did." Sakura said trying to water down the situation.

Another five minutes of silence passed as her brothers were in the same position. Sakura was feeling frustrated and then forcefully smiled.

"Isn't that a good idea?" She asked them.

"Are you on drugs?" Hashirama asked her.

"It must be that new boy!" said Gai furious as fire burned within his eyes. "Kids like to experiment with new things these days. As an older brother I won't accept it. Zabuza get your sword. A boy that gives our little sister drugs will be destroyed!"

"My way, that boy will never reproduce in his life." Zabuza said sharing his youngest brother's anger.

Kakashi lead towards Minato at the table having his book covering his mouth. "Maybe she testing us or creating a joke like the America people do in April saying April Fools."

"But it's June." Minato mentioned. Then his blue eyes shifted towards his eldest brother seeing the steam come off his entire body as the demon inside of him was beginning to awaken.

"Nice joke Oneechan." Minato laughed trying to play it off. He cursed to himself as he had to calm his brother's fury or all hell will break loose.

Sakura gets serious. "Who said it was a joke?"

Hashirama sighed. "This is my fault. I will put you in another school soon, no time to be rushing it. You're not us Sakura. You don't have to think you are a delinquent and a danger to society,"

"What's wrong with Hokage High?" Sakura asked boldly giving him as straight face. "You guys turned out well."

"That school is not for the faint hearted, Sakura," said Gai calmly remembering there time being in that school. "Everyday was a battle field. Doesn't matter anyway. It's an all boy school so girls can't attend."

"No it's not." Sakura looked at him wondering where he acquired that information.

Gai looked at her shocked. "Girls weren't there when we were going or did they go insane and go coed this year!"

Sakura pulled out a paper under the table and handed it to him as it was information of his old school. "Hokage High School was always coed. The girls left because the school's had a bad reputation for violence."

"Knowing all this, why do you want to go to that school?!" Hashirama slapped his hand on the table that got everybody attention. The brothers knew they could feel there eldest brothers anger from there little sister's stupidity.

"Oniisan," said Minato always good at keeping his older brother anger in check which calmed him down. He looked at his little sister. "Sakura, what Oniisan is trying to say is we can't protect you if you go there."

"I don't need protection. I can handle myself." Sakura told him hating to be treated like a child.

"It's not a place for a girl. What are you trying to prove?" Kakashi finally added his two cents.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Sakura got in a fight earlier and that's the reason." Zabuza said as she looked at him.

"That's not it either." She smiled but in truth she wanted to meet her hero. She had to change this before her brother wouldn't allow her to go. His word was always final among the family that the others wouldn't second question it.

"If you let me attend Hokage High School Oniisan and if I can't handle it for a day, I will go to a private school of excellence and don't cause trouble and graduate with honors. I won't fight or get into trouble anymore." Sakura gave him her offer.

Hashirama thought about her proposal for a second as this could play into his favor of her turning into a lady.

"Brothers, group discussion outside." Hashirama commended them.

Outside of the house so Sakura wouldn't hear there discussion, the six brothers discuss there little sister's fate.

"This can work for us," Gai mentioned as he was in with the plan. "She'll be an excellent student and meet a rich man that will take care of her. Then she'll succeed better then us in life."

Kakashi knew there youngest brother was crazy as he turned the page in his book. "Why am I out here?"

Gai gave him a frustrated look. "Our little sister is crying out for help, don't be so cruel!"

"It looks like love to me." Kakashi said leisurely not pulling his hair out like the others.

"For our love and affection," said Gai overreacting. "With us working she feels alone!"

"If you say so." Kakashi said and turned another page in his book.

Hands inside his pants pocket as he gazed upon the full moon, Minato remembered those crazy days at Hokage High School.

"When we attended Hokage High, it was hell on the first day. We got into five fights because we were new," said Minato and then looked at his brothers. "If I didn't have you guys around helping me out, I would probably be in a gang or far worse. However, we did meet some interesting people there after we took over the school and became Hokage in our own years."

Minato smirked of there wild lives. "After hearing my little sisters today wanting to attend there…I will volunteer to change my age and identity to attend the school again." Minato said in a passionate way taking one for the team.

"I'm in," Zabuza said and grin at the idea. "This will be fun. Beating children senseless, it must be my birthday."

"You won't need to go overboard," said Ibiki calming down his two brothers. "I'll just have the police secret service there to snipe anybody who lay a finger on her."

"He's methods are even worse then the others." Kakashi mumbled to himself as he acknowledge that his brothers still love to inflict pain on people just like when they attended Hokage High.

"Let her attend." Hashirama said being quiet since he called the meeting.

"HUH?!" They all look at him dumbstruck.

"I know Sakura tuff but Hokage High will break her," Hashirama continued. "She gotten kick out of three High Schools already for fighting. She barely passed her first year if she didn't get straight A's in all her exams and school work. She needs to learn restraint."

"Ehh…oh you're going to use reverse sociology." Gai said.

"It's reverse psychology." Kakashi corrected him.

"She won't last a day and then she will behave. Sakura said it herself. One day." Hashirama a said.

Sakura petted the head of her puppy and wondered what was taking them so long. She wondered did they all have a heart attack after she told them on the steps. The main house door slide open as her brothers stepped back into the dinning room area. Standing in front of them Hashirama glared at his little sister.

"Be prepared for battle the day after tomorrow. You will be attending Hokage High School." He told her.

"Really?" Sakura smiled in delight.

"I will warn you," Harshirama continued. "You must live up to the agreement. One day or private school."

Sakura runs over to her eldest brother and hugged him. "I'll do my best."

"You're going to need it." Kakashi added.

Sakura started to go up the stair with new joy in her heart going to meet her prince charming. "Come on Sora."

Her puppy ran up the steps feeling her enjoyment as he barked.

"I'll keep the sniper team on standby. There always eager to shoot new blood." Ibiki said with his arms folded watching his sister go up the steps.

All of his brothers looked at him oddly.

Up in her room, Sakura was on her bed smiling in delight. Everything was good to go. All she had to do was find her true love and get out of there as fast as she can. Her life was turning around now. Once her hero catch a glance at her good looks and charm he will fall for her, then her seed would be planted. Then she will set back and watch the seed grow as he would be thinking about her all the time. It will be easy as pie since she knew how to handle herself. If anybody touched her inappropriately she'll beat the crap out of them.

"YOSH!" She yelled out.

* * *

**Present Day**

In a large auditorium, Principle Sarutobi was addressing his students the excellence a student must achieve in there lives. A student must apply themselves to earn rewards of there labor. His speeches always held great wisdom but unfortunately to delinquent boys its nothing more then nonsense. His wisdom doesn't help them in the real world. There fist determine how strong they conquer over there adversary.

Over six hundred boys were in folding chairs having conversations with one another ignoring there principle words. Most of them couldn't stand these events as it wasted there time and energy. Some didn't like it because too many enemies were to close to them. Almost all of the boys had grudge against one another as most of them have fought with one another at some point.

"Today is a celebration as we have one student that is special coming into this year to our school." Sarutobi address his student.

"WHO CARES!!" One boy shouted out.

The boys started to laugh as they were getting excited from his comment.

"Shove it old man, nobody wants to hear your crap today!" Another boy shouted out.

Sarutobi was getting angry over that old comment. "Who said that?!"

One boy stood up with spiky blond hair as one could see how over confident he was. He wore a black head band over his forehead that had a red swirl in the middle of it. He wore a long black trench coat wearing white shirt and black pants giving his own style to the boys' uniform at Hokage High School.

"I did." The blond hair boy said.

"Of course," Sarutobi eyed him scornfully. "The class clown…Uzumaki Naruto."

"Not the class clown, old man," Naruto smirked. "Uzumaki Naruto, class 2-D will be the one to conquer Hokage High to become the king of this school and be called Hokage!"

"Don't kid yourself Shithead!" Another boy yelled out towards Naruto speech.

Angry by that insult, Naruto turned around furious. "Who you calling Shithead?!"

Long black spiky hair that came down pass his shoulder, wearing a black hospital mask covering his mouth and nose, the seventeen year old name Meizu stood up from his chair across from Naruto.

"I said it Shithead." Meizu taunted him grinning. The boys in the auditorium laughed again of his comment. "Got something to say about it."

Enraged by his remark, Naruto went towards him while moving other boys out of his way clearing a path for himself. The rest of the boys in the auditorium moved out of there way as they knew a fight was about to erupt.

Another student named Gouzu stood up behind Meizu. His appearance wasn't so wield like his younger brother as his hair was more maintained and short to his shoulders. Like his brother, he also wore a black hospital mask covering his mouth and nose. Throughout the school they were called the Demon Brothers in control of the entire C-class.

Naruto knew who they were as he grinned in anticipation. "Two for the price of one, love it."

Meizu hated to be looked down upon, especially somebody of lower static then him.

"Don't look down on us Second Year Shithead!" Meizu shouted out.

Meizu picked up his chair and threw it at his target. Naruto ducked as it went over his head and charged at Meizu. He quickly punched Meizu on the side of his ribs as this made Meizu off balance. Naruto took to his advantage and gave him a mighty upper cut to the chin. Meizu stumbled to the ground. Having no time to admire his work Naruto felt his older brother behind him. Gouzu swung at him and punched Naruto directly into the face. Not stumbling nor being phased by his punch, Naruto wondered how this guy gain control over his class. Raising his fist, Naruto gave Gouzu a strong punch to the face as he stumbled backwards from that strike.

With this tension in the air, Naruto's fight made other boys in the group eager to kill the next person they saw as all the boys started to fight one another. It turned into a brawl as each class was tearing each other apart.

Leaning on a wall smoking a cigarette, a teacher dressed in a dark navy blue suit by the name of Sarutobi Asuma, was watching the boys kill each other. He didn't try to stop the fight as it was no point to it. The boys in this school had too much of a chip on there shoulder that they had to prove to everybody how much of a badass they was.

"These boys need a medium." Asuma said and then took a puff from his cigarette.

Another teacher named Shiranui Genma wearing a brown suit, chewing a long toothpick, looked at his friend curious by his words.

"A medium?" Genma asked confused.

"Somebody to keep these boys in control instead of picking fights all the time." Asuma explained.

"Shouldn't we be stopping the fight before somebody actually dies?" Another teacher said named Yamato showing more concern for the boys then the other teaching staff.

"Good, then we can start over." Asuma commented to Yamato question.

Yamato looked at Asuma. "You don't mean that."

"You're still naïve for a teacher in this school, Yamato," said Asuma and then looked at the principle as he had a frustrated look on his face. "I thought your first day would have told you that. A medium is what we need."

Sarutobi gives up trying to make the boys stop fighting as it was no use. It was time to shock his students of his next surprise. He spoke into the microphone.

"Today a new student is enrolling in Hokage High," Sarutobi said.

The principle looked at them as none of the boys were listing to his words. Sarutobi looked to the side and waved for the student to come out of the curtains on the stage. Nobody noticed the new student walk out. The student took the podium and tapped the microphone.

"Hello. My name is Haruno, Haruno Sakura." Sakura finally announced herself looking upon the zoo she just stumbled into.

Naruto had another boy gripped up by his jacket and heard the new student's name as it sounded like a girls name.

"What kind of pansy ass name is…" Naruto finally turned around and looked at the new student. His eyes widen in shock. "A…girl?"

As if a beautiful goddess stepped into the auditorium, all the boys immediately stopped fighting as there new student was a girl. Many were in shock as must was in disbelief. Some thought it was mirage as there fantasies was coming true before there eyes. Was this girl real or fake?

* * *

A new twist of a story for me from my previous ones I written. Review and tell me what you think. Good or Bad.


End file.
